


Supergirl's Super Friend

by DraceDomino



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Flying Sex, Friendship, Futanari, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Kara Danvers is frustrated. None of her friends seem to be able to keep up with her in the bedroom - just one shot in their heroic honey pot, and they're too tired to continue! Wonder Woman, Zatanna, and Green Lantern all failed to step up to the challenge...but then, Kara still hasn't tried the best. A certain energetic redhead might be just the one she's looking for...This story is a collaborative effort, with accompanying art by the talented Feathers-Chan! Make sure to visit them onTwitterand give them a follow, ESPECIALLY if you like your DC Super Hero Girls naughty!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Supergirl's Super Friend

Supergirl’s Super Friend  
-by Drace Domino

“Uh...Jess?” Kara stretched out a hand, poking at the exhausted, slumbering body laying face-down on the bed. “Helloooo, Jess? Are you pretending to be asleep?” Poke poke poke, and then Kara’s voice rose to a state of shock and surprise. “Jess, look! Someone’s about to bulldoze that bird sanctuary!”

When the sweet young woman did little more than give a grunt against the pillow, Kara Danvers simply pouted. Sitting naked on the edge of Jessica’s bed, she was left to glare across the room to where Jess’ full-length mirror reminded her of the reality of her situation. A beautiful Kryptonian woman with a still-stiff cock, and yet another friend that was too tired to go for a second round. Jessica was laying just as bare as Kara was, her breasts squished to the mattress and her rump slightly lifted. She was leaking a creampie from an overflowing pussy that was rapidly making a mess on the sheets, but it was clear that she was long past the point of caring. She’d have herself a nice, warm doze, content in the sensation of being packed full of Kryptonian cum, all while the woman that put her in such a state was left frustrated.

“Hnnnng, this completely sucks!” Kara grunted, shoving herself to her feet as she ambled over to her clothes, strewn haphazardly across Jess’ room. After slipping into her form-fitting shirt she moved to step back into her jeans, forcibly having to push at her cock in order to make it fit. Even then the bulge was noticeable against the side of her leg stretching nearly down to her knee, but much like Jess and her messy sheets, Kara couldn’t find the energy to care. Not when the poor thing was suffering so. “Diana, Zee, and now Jess?! I’m starting to really hate this stupid thing!”

She paused, bent down from the waist, and gently patted the bulge at her thigh.

“...I didn’t mean that, I love you and you feel great when we have someone to play with, but…” She lifted back up with a heavy sigh filling the air, and once more looked at herself in Jess’ mirror. Hands pulled through her blonde hair to help dismiss some of the mess her last run with Jess caused, and once she tidied herself up it was clear for Kara to see - she was exactly where she started twenty minutes ago. A Kryptonian with an out of this world dick...and no woman on hand that could truly tire her out. Tenting her pants, and looking despondent. “I’m starting to think there just isn’t anyone out there. No wonder Clark’s got his stupid Fortress of Solitude. Wonder if he’d let me borrow it someti--”

Kara was spared from the awkward mental conversation she was about to have with herself about borrowing her obnoxious baby cousin’s masturbation palace. There was a distant scream from all the way across town, and the Kryptonian suddenly lifted her head, eyes wide and heart suddenly starting to race. If there was anything that could help take the edge off her current problem, it was hero work!

“Hey! Hey, Jess, someone’s in trouble, we sho--oh. Yeah. Right.” Kara paused, rubbing the back of her head as she gazed at her naked, face-down friend. Jess had slightly slouched further against the mattress and the pool of cum at her thighs was slowly growing, and it was very, very clear she was in no state to do hero work. Kara simply stretched out a hand to pat the back of her friend’s head, cooing. “I’ll take care of this one. But...thanks for trying, Jess.”

By the time she shot from the floor through the window faster than a speeding bullet, Jessica was already contently dreaming, bathing in the warm, exhausted sensation that was clinging to every inch of her.

***

By the time Kara arrived on the scene, she had left her street clothes behind in favor of the identity of Supergirl. As she crashed onto the scene she swiftly took in the weight of things - a pretty standard affair in the city, with Livewire causing havoc as she bounced from ATM to ATM, making each one spew cash out onto the street. While Livewire’s laughter filled the air, Supergirl tightened her fists, narrowing her gaze as she tracked the movements of surging, bouncing electricity as the villain had her fun. With adrenaline rushing through the Kryptonian, Supergirl took a few deep breaths as she prepared to charge - a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, and the thrill of what was bound to be one hell of a fight racing through her body. Excitement. Anticipation. Delight.

“Hi Supergirl!” Kara was so distracted by her passion for impending battle that she didn’t notice the presence of a friend until she was right beside her - a slender, short, purple-clad figure bouncing into place. Batgirl dropped into a fighting position with a batarang drawn and her cape billowing behind her, offering Kara a big, happy smile before chirping up in helpful fashion. “Just FYI, your dick is hanging out! I’ll take care of Livewire while you tuck it in!”

“Hey Babs, didn’t think I’d see you he-my WHAT is WHAT?!” While Batgirl flung herself into danger by means of a grappling hook and a battle-ready giggle, Supergirl stared down at her lap to see that her friend was, if anything, understating the problem. Her cock wasn’t just hanging out, it was sticking straight ahead, lifting the edge of that stylish red skirt. She only noticed now that her panties were torn in two, with each ankle gripped by half of the sundered garment. As it bobbed just underneath Supergirl’s gaze she instantly grabbed the edge of her skirt to try to force it down, whimpering as she closed her thighs together and looked around in a moment of desperate, insecure humiliation. “Nooo no no, not now! C’mon, work with me, already!”

She was just lucky it was already dark that night, and Livewire’s mischief had taken out most of the streetlights. Otherwise, she could only imagine the front page of the newspaper the next day: Supergirl Shows It All! Or, as Kara hated to admit was much more likely: Superman’s Cousin Shows It All!

Either way, Supergirl was completely worthless against the fight with Livewire that night. Thankfully, she wasn’t needed. Thanks to yet another one of her clever little gadgets, Batgirl launched their electrified foe straight into the ground not long after, sending her so hard into the street that she slid all the way to Kara’s heels. The blue-skinned criminal gazed up through blurry vision, seeing only a titanic length hover above her face, and stretched out a hand as she offered a pathetic whimper before losing consciousness.

“N...Nice...lightning...rod.”

No sooner did the villain pass out did the precum clinging at the tip of Kara’s length fall, landing on Livewire’s face - the only contact Kara made with her during this foiled crime spree. That moment alone was nearly enough to make Kara take right off into the air again, ready to bust down the door to Clark’s Fortress of Solitude and do what needed to be done. Before she had a chance, however, Batgirl swooped right down in front of her, eyes wide and voice filling the air with her usual sense of awe and curiosity.

“Wowee, Kara! I heard that it was big, but this is...just...just wow!” As she crouched on the unconscious body of Livewire, Barbara reached to her belt to pull free her bat-measuring tape, suddenly pressing the base of it to Kara’s lap as she started to gauge just how big her friend was. Length, height, width, and most teasingly for Kara - circumference. The entire time Barbara’s eyes were absolutely shining, and she didn’t take her gaze off of her friend’s unit. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding it away all this time! Have you ever thought about using it during a fight? Like...Supergirl SLAM!”

“B-Barbara, stop staring at it!” Supergirl hissed, and then bucked her hips back and protectively covered herself with her hands when Barbara pulled out a tiny bat-scale and tried to weigh her sack. “And stop measuring it! I need...I need to get out of here!”

“Well, why not let me help you?” Babs’ head swiftly tilted, and she tucked her various measurement tools back against her utility belt. She kept her hands to herself for now, but it was clear by the look on her inquisitive face that she wanted to keep exploring this new discovery. “That’s what Diana and Jess and Zatanna do, right? I can help too, y’know!”

“Babs, it...it isn’t that simple!” Kara whimpered, by now showing a look of visible strain. It was one thing to have her cock exposed on a dark city street in public with precum dripping on Livewire’s face, but to have her tiniest and cutest friend throwing herself at her so willingly? It was a sorely difficult thing to resist, and Supergirl bit down on her bottom lip before barking out, suddenly. “I don’t want to hurt you, okay?!”

The look on Babs’ face went from confusion to understanding rather quickly, and then took an immediate step into disappointment. It was enough that Kara would’ve reached out to comfort her, if it didn’t mean pulling back on her attempts to shove her dick back down.

“It...It’s just that all the other girls, they...they’ve got powers,” Kara murmured, feelings of loyalty and concern surging within her. “And even with their powers, I’m still too much for them! I’m always ready to go all night long, and they just...they can’t keep up, and I’m worried that if...if you and me--”

“Oh, stop being silly, Kara!” Just as quickly as that disappointed look crossed over Barbara’s face it was wiped away again, replaced by her typical indomitable spirit. She bounced to her feet, still balancing on Livewire’s unconscious body, and one of her gloved hands reached down to smack against the side of Supergirl’s dick, sending it bouncing from side to side while the other girl gave an excited whimper. “C’mon, you know you want to, and don’t I look like I’d be reaaaaally tigh-whoooo!”

Supergirl could only resist so long, and with Barbara letting her desire for intervention known so well, her resolve finally broke. She burst up into the air while scooping her friend up in one arm, darting high above the ground to where people on the street would have difficulty spotting them through the darkness. The entire time they flew, Batgirl was already getting herself ready, wiggling her pants down around her knees while leaning firmly against her friend. There wasn’t a trace of fear in her even upon seeing Supergirl’s size and knowing that she’d already exhausted their other superhuman friends - if anything, she was all the more eager to prove herself as someone that could do what Diana, Jess, and Zatanna couldn’t.

“Thanks, Babs, I appreciate it!” Kara had fully let go of any hesitation by the time the two of them were up in the air, right alongside the red brick wall of one of the city’s buildings. With one window above and one window below them, the two were mostly out of sight as Kara suddenly spun Batgirl in her arms, hugging her briefly from behind before lunging her towards the wall. “Hold on tight!”

“Whooo~” Batgirl was giggling as her hands clapped against the side of the building, and she was left hanging in the air mostly by the pressure between it and the Kryptonian behind her. Kara wasn’t wasting any time with her eager and willing friend, slipping one hand to the side of Barbara’s waist while the other locked to the base of her shaft, forcing it first against the underside of Batgirl’s belly. There she held herself in place, letting the way the unit pressed against the smaller girl’s body to give Barbara an idea of what to expect - an idea of just how far that massive cock would be stuffing inside of her. Despite the girth Barbara continued on without fear, giggling as her hands continued to press flat to the wall and her backside grinded against her friend’s lap. “C’mon, Kara, better make it quick before someone spots us!”

“Just remember, you asked for it,” Supergirl purred in response, and swiftly moved to claim her friend. With Barbara still balancing herself precariously between hero and cityscape, the Kryptonian’s magnificent cock suddenly lunged forward, squeezing against the tight, slickened entrance of the smaller woman in a brief few seconds of a hungry tease. There, Kara’s cockhead nudged back and forth across those glistening folds while Barbara’s breath caught in her throat, just before the blonde slammed forward to fuck her friend to the hilt in one powerful motion. As she pounded ahead Barbara Gordon gave a sudden yelp that filled the alley and the streets beyond - so much so that she wouldn’t be surprised if people came to the windows above and below them to see what the commotion was.

“Gnnnn…! W-Wow, you’re...you’re so big, Kara!” Batgirl was already squeezing her friend for all she was worth, trapping that impressive unit within her tender, tight entrance. Babs’ small frame and fantastic physical conditioning ensured that she was squeezing Kara with an inviting grasp that none of the other girls had managed to offer - a fit that was snug beyond measure and a thrill to experience. While Babs was threaded on the tip of her friend’s cock she jerked back with her legs, knees bending and reaching her feet all the way to the back of Kara’s rump, doing her best to nudge her forward. “Let me have it, Supergirl! Gimme all you got, I can take it!”

Normally Kara would’ve been concerned about fulfilling such a request, considering the difference in power between them...but she was far too lost in the moment to think about such things now. With the two women still mostly dressed in their heroic costumes, the Kryptonian began to slam back and forth, her hips reaching back just to the point that her cockhead was nearly crowning against Babs’ walls before jamming right back inside. She held her hands to the smaller girl’s shoulders, fingers wringing against the material of her costume to keep her firmly in place, and while Barbara braced herself to the wall the blonde proceeded to satisfy every indulgent thought she’d ever had about the redhead. She was fortunate to have so many friends that were willing to offer themselves up to help her with this unusual problem of hers, but Barbara? Barbara was clearly something special already.

“You’re...d-damn, you’re just so tight!” Kara hissed, continuing to fly back and forth by matters of inches, each time plunging her cock into the slickened slit of her dear friend. While lunging forward into Barbara’s pussy she had to consciously push back against her impulses to shoot off right then and there - Batgirl was tight enough to milk her to completion nearly instantly if she wasn’t careful. Unwilling to waste such a moment with the redhead and still fully expecting her to hit the same “one and done” limit as the others, Kara held herself back as long as she could manage, eager to enjoy Barbara as much as she could. “H-How is it, Babs?! Not too rough?”

“Not...rough...enough!” The redhead practically cackled, and her feet clapped against the back of Supergirl’s ass, encouraging her to pound even more fiercely. She was throwing herself into the moment with the same sort of overzealous delight that she flung her tiny figure into combat, with reckless abandon and the bravest of smiles. When Kara hilted herself within her Barbara would do her best to keep the blonde’s cock inside, swivelling her hips from side to side to experience that rod throbbing against her walls, filling her like none of her Bat-toys at home ever could. “H...Harder, Kara! You’re not gonna wear me out, I promise!”

Once more, Kara’s concern for a friend clashed against her surging desire, and once again it lost. With a grunt that spoke of all the frustration that had built inside of her over the past few weeks, Kara stuffed a hand to the back of Batgirl’s cowl, wrapping fingers around her hair as she suddenly loomed forward. Her breasts squeezed tight to Barbara’s back and her thrusting became shorter and swifter, not pulling out of the girl nearly as much, but pounding into her significantly quicker. While Barbara went cross-eyed and began to squeak with every thrust, Kara pressed her mouth hungrily to the back of her friend’s ear, whispering in a voice that spoke of her enjoyment - and of her deep, deep desire that Babs could endure where even the Amazonian princess failed.

“If you can handle it, I’m going to fuck you every day, Babs,” Kara hissed, clutching harder as that massive cock worked its way deeper. Soon she was hilting herself yet again, balls resting to Babs’ hood, the redhead nearly crunched between the Kryptonian and the brick wall. With the wind whipping at the two of them, with Supergirl’s skirt dancing around her otherwise exposed ass and with Batgirl’s dick-stretched pussy on full display to the window below them, the blonde continued in an increasingly desperate voice. “I’ll fuck you at our base under the ice cream shop...I’ll fuck you while I’m flying you around the city...I’ll sneak into your bedroom at night and shove my dick right down your throat...I’ll do everything to you, if you can show me you won’t break.”

Her hips kept flying back and forth in that moment, filling the air with the moist sound of their intimate connection. For a moment, all Kara received in response to her words of lusty promise were the continued, desperate squeaks of her friend - so much so, that a part of her was worried that Babs truly was reaching her limit. The girl’s eyes looked like they were permanently crossed, her tongue was dangling out in ravenous fashion, and one of her hands looked like it was slipping away from the side of the brick wall.

But instead of being disappointed that she’d worn out another friend, Kara was left surprised as that same hand suddenly flung back, reaching over Batgirl’s shoulder to take a tight fistful of the blonde’s hair. From there, Batgirl merely tilted her head back as she pulled Kara’s close, forcing a desperate, hungry kiss against her friend’s mouth with her tiny, wild tongue slipping forward. It was a gesture of a building delight with the redhead very rapidly nearing her peak, and after the two girls’ allowed their tongues to wrestle for a few short moments, Babs leaned her head back and offered a demanding whisper to her friend.

“I’m only gonna break if you don’t cum in me right now, Kara! I need every drop you’ve got!”

Her words certainly took Kara by surprise, but it was a pleasant one that was swift to push her over the edge. While Barbara continued to milk her member for all that tiny frame was worth, the Kryptonian joined her in pressing her palms against the side of the building, slamming forward the last few strikes before suddenly lunging one last time to the hilt. She pressed her lap underneath Batgirl’s rump, holding them both up in the air as she buried her mouth to the crook of Batgirl’s shoulder. There she held her friend close, moaned against her tiny body, and unleashed a climax the likes of which none of the other girls had ever managed to squeeze from her. Her length remained deep within Barbara as she started to squirt her torrent, throbbing against those similarly-spasming walls and sending a sensation of warmth across both young women as they floated in mid-air.

“Guuuuuh…” Barbara was practically shuddering, one eye twitching as her heroic little pussy was pumped full of Kryptonian cum. With her own climax rocking within her, she was more than happy to fall back into Kara’s embrace, relying on the other hero to keep her steady as she was filled. With the head of that throbbing length flush against her deepest walls, she was free to enjoy the satisfaction that came with being flooded with the spunk of her friend, basking in the heat and the passion that was rushing within her. By the time it felt like Kara was finally finished Barbara flopped back against Supergirl’s chest, moving up a hand to gently pat the blonde on her head. “Guh...Goooood job, Kara!”

With her cock still firmly stuffed inside of Batgirl’s nethers and with the other girl leaking cream onto her lap, Kara nibbled her bottom lip as she maintained her grip around her friend. She was fully expecting that this would be the end of their fun - that Barbara couldn’t possibly take yet another Kryptonian hammering, and that she’d be spending the rest of the night frustrated and dreaming about how good the redhead’s pussy was. She even expressed as much, nudging her head against Barbara’s own as she murmured.

“G...Guess I better fly you back home, huh?” There was a noticeable pout to her words and her expression, lower lip stuck out gently and brow downcast. Fortunately for her, it seemed like Barbara Gordon wasn’t anywhere near done surprising her just yet.

“Whaaaat? Are you kidding? My Dad’s home!” And just like that, Batgirl’s head sprung from Kara’s chest, looking back at her friend with an energetic smile. She even spun around on Kara’s cock while it was still stuffed inside of her, moving to sit belly-to-belly with her arms linked around the blonde’s shoulders. “If you wanna keep going, we can’t go there!”

Kara Danvers, with a twitch of her eye and an almost uncharacteristically girlish giggle rising from her throat, gazed right back at the redhead with a smile.

“...kay.”

***

It wasn’t long after that - just a few seconds, actually, thanks to super speed - that Kara’s naked body was flopped back into the bean bag chair in her bedroom. She was sprawled out with a smile on her face and her eyes rolling gently back in her head, one hand lowered to grab a fistful of red hair while long, wet slurping noises came from between her thighs.

Batgirl had actually started sucking her cock while they were still in flight, but it was nice to let herself rest while it continued. Within her dark bedroom filled with band posters and dirty laundry, Kara gave a satisfied smile as she rocked her hips forward, ushering the tip of that pussy-slickened cock deeper into Babs’ mouth. In return, she could feel a clever little hand teasing underneath her Kryptonian balls as another locked around the base of her cock, gently pumping up and down to work in tandem with the mouth that was so effectively worshipping her.

“Mmmsssshh…” Barbara was working up and down Kara’s cock in truly sloppy fashion, dragging her tongue in long, wet strikes over that throbbing rod and gobbling it with the same zeal she usually tackled their post-fight ice cream. When Kara found the strength to gaze down across her own naked body she could see Barbara working tirelessly and with tremendous glee, spit smearing across her blushing face and that meaty, throbbing member slapping back and forth across her cheeks. At one point, she dipped her head low enough to start dragging her tongue across Kara’s balls, and while she did so her face was left half-obscured by the alien’s cock. Every motion was diligent, hungry, and best of all - tireless. “Mmm, it’s so good, Kara! After I blow you, I could go for another ride! Ohh, and then you can eat me out - I bet I’ll have tons of cum in me by then! And then you can bend me over the bed or we can go fuck outside of Karen’s window, or, or, or…!”

There were too many ideas bouncing around in her mind, and too many possibilities to explore. She eventually just silenced herself with a bright and happy laugh as she plunged her mouth down on Kara’s rod once more, deepthroating the Kryptonian with toe-curling ferocity and making Kara’s voice rise through the air with an excited whimper.

“Babs, we can do anything you want, and we can go all night.” She promised, and tightened her hand on the redhead’s hair, forcing her down a little harder. “And...thanks. You’re the best, Barbara.”

Batgirl just gave an energetic thumbs-up in response, her lips still locked around the base of Kara’s cock and her throat still bulged from its girth. There wasn’t any lie in Supergirl’s words - when it came to getting pounded by enormous Kryptonian dick, Barbara Gordon really was the best.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked the story, please gimme a follow on [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) And don't forget to also follow [Feathers-Chan](https://twitter.com/FeathersButts) while you're there, who made some lovely art to go along with this story!


End file.
